


Złożyć na nowo

by Nielow



Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: M/M
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-21
Updated: 2016-04-09
Packaged: 2018-02-18 06:23:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2338361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nielow/pseuds/Nielow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John pamiętał ten dzień dokładnie. Wracał ze szkoły z torbą przewieszoną luźno przez ramię, gdy usłyszał krzyki. Jedna jego część kazała mu iść przed siebie, nie słysząc, a druga zawrócić. John był dobrym człowiekiem. Zawrócił.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Puste naczynie

**Author's Note:**

> Pomysł długo chodzący po głowie, praca niebetowana. Obawiam się, że z nadmierną ilością błędów interpunkcyjnych, ale jakoś tak jest, że się z przecinkami niezbyt lubimy. W każdym razie; myślę, że jestem w stanie doprowadzić tę historię do końca, ale potrzebuję jakiegoś sygnału, że ktokolwiek to czyta i, że to da się się czytać ; )

John pamiętał ten dzień dokładnie. Wracał ze szkoły z torbą przewieszoną luźno przez ramię, gdy usłyszał krzyki. Jedna jego część kazała mu iść przed siebie, nie słysząc, a druga zawrócić. John był dobrym człowiekiem. Zawrócił. Skierował się w stronę dźwięku i zaczął biec, jakby prowadzony niewidzialną siłą. Kiedy dotarł na miejsce, zobaczył chłopca leżącego na chodniku, a nad nim trójkę innych z pięściami podniesionymi w górę. 

\- No dalej. Co teraz wydedukujesz ? – powiedział największy z grupy, ubrany w bluzę bejsbolową. Klasyczny przykład szkolnego dupka, pomyślał John.

Młody chłopak wyraźnie miał ślady pobicia. Jego koszula była rozerwana w kilku miejscach, ciemne loki w piasku, plecak i książki rozrzucone na chodniku, a całe jego wargi pokryte były krwią.

\- Z tej perspektywy wyglądasz na jeszcze większego debila. – powiedział chłopak leżący na chodniku, dotykając ust, jednocześnie uśmiechając się zawadiacko. -Dziękuje, że wyprowadziłeś mnie z błędu. Myślałem, że osiągnąłeś apogeum w tym temacie, a tymczasem … 

Gdy odbiorca obelg wymierzał cios, John rzucił się na niego, powalając go na ziemię. Jeszcze wtedy nie wiedział, że podjął jedną z najważniejszych decyzji w swoim życiu, o wszystkim miał się dopiero przekonać.

Zaczął okładać osiłka pięściami, kiedy poczuł, że ktoś ciągnie go za koszulkę. Upadł na chodnik z głuchym łoskotem, ale szybko się podniósł i zdążył uchylić przed uderzeniem. Złapał przeciwnika za rękę i wykręcając ją, przyparł go do ściany budynku. 

\- Spieprzajcie stąd, albo złamie mu rękę – krzyknął John.

Grupka chłopaków zaśmiała się tylko.

\- Trzech na jednego, kolego. Twój chłoptaś złapał okazję i uciekł. No co, warto było ? 

John zwolnił uchwyt i zaczął się cofać. Rozejrzał się szybko. Rzeczywiście, brunet musiał uciec. Świetnie, po prostu cudownie. Trzech mięśniaków, wyraźnie wkurzonych, szło w jego kierunku. John odwrócił się i zaczął biec przed siebie. Skręcił w jedną z uliczek, a potem w kolejną, ciągle słysząc za sobą krzyki. Gdy skręcił po raz kolejny, wpadł na ścianę. 

Odwrócił się i na końcu uliczki zobaczył swoich prześladowców, którzy zacierali ręce, wyraźnie uradowani perspektywą przyszłych wydarzeń. 

\- Długo mam jeszcze czekać ? - John usłyszał wyraźnie rozbawiony, głęboki głos. Spojrzał w prawo i zobaczył bruneta przewieszonego przez okno budynku, z ręką wyciągniętą ku niemu. Nie wiedział kto był w większym szoku. On, czy grupka chłopaków, która właśnie zerwała się do biegu w jego stronę. Bez namysły rozpędził się i skoczył, chwytając się ręki bruneta. Poczuł, że ktoś łapie go za kostkę, ale jego wybawca jednym, sprawnym ruchem wciągnął go do środka. Zrobił to z taką siłą, że obaj z impetem wpadli do pokoju i upadli na podłogę. John po chwili zdał sobie sprawę, że leży na chłopaku. Uniósł się na łokciach i teraz dopiero uderzyło go jak bardzo chłopak, którego uratował, był przystojny. Może przystojny to nienajlepsze określenie. Był najzwyczajniej w świecie piękny. Miał bladą cerę, oczy o niemożliwym kolorze tęczówek i niesforne loki dodające mu uroku. 

Dopiero po chwili zrozumiał niezręczność sytuacji i szybko wstał. 

Brunet również się podniósł i odchrząknął jakby lekko zdezorientowany.

\- Zważając na to, że włamałem się do tego mieszkania, a po stanie biurka jestem w stanie stwierdzić, że właścicielka mieszkania wyszła na spacer z psem i niedługo powinna wrócić to radzę byśmy jak najprędzej opuścili to miejsce.

Wziął swój plecak i zaczął iść w kierunku drzwi. John ruszył za nim. 

Kiedy znaleźli się w bezpiecznej odległości, John oparł się o ścianę budynku i zaczął się śmiać. Nie śmiał się tak od niepamiętnych czasów. Brunet patrzył się na niego chwilę z niezrozumiałym wyrazem twarzy, ale po chwili na jego bladej twarzy zaczął igrać nieśmiały uśmiech.

\- To była najbardziej dziwna rzecz, jaką kiedykolwiek zrobiłem, a nawet nie wiem jak masz na imię. – powiedział John, uspokajając się.

\- Sherlock. Sherlock Holmes. A Ty jak mniemam jesteś … - Sherlock zaczął dedukować, a John słuchał. Słuchał i próbował zapanować nad zachwytem rozlewającym się po całym jego ciele. 

Sherlock skończył dedukować oczekując pogany. Reakcja Johna wprowadziła go w osłupienie. John zaoferował kolację, a Sherlock się zgodził. Szli razem przez park i John poczuł się bezsprzecznie szczęśliwy, tak po prostu. Wszystko miało swoje miejsce, wszystko pasowało do siebie w jakiś niewytłumaczalny sposób. Szum liści, śmiech dzieci, skrzypienie huśtawek. Wszystko układało się w jedną całość, której John wcześniej nie widział. Zrozumiał, że jeśli pozwoli, by ten niesamowity człowiek został w jego życiu z dnia na dzień będzie dostrzegał więcej. 

\- - -

Sherlock wiedział, ze tamtego pamiętnego dnia wpuścił najlepszego człowieka, jakiego nosiła ta ziemia, do swojego życia. Na początku bał się. Próbował trzymać Johna na dystans, ale on, niczym nie zrażony wracał za każdym razem. Samotność opuściła Sherlocka wraz z codziennymi wspólnymi spacerami, ogłuszająca cisza zamieniła się w przyjemne milczenie podczas, gdy oglądali razem filmy, a wyzwiska rzucane w szkole, powodowały dziką wściekłość Johna i potok nieznanych Sherlockowi wcześniej przekleństw, co było dla Sherlocka zabawne i w sumie za te wyzwiska był wdzięczny.

Sherlock nie zapraszał Johna do domu. Wiedział, że gdy to zrobi, John ucieknie. Zostawi go i w końcu znajdzie sobie kogoś, kto na niego zasługuje. Zawsze kiedy John odprowadzał Sherlocka do domu, ten żegnał się z nim daleko od podjazdu i dalej szedł sam, jak gdyby sama zbyt bliska odległość mogła zepsuć Johna, tak jak niszczy Sherlocka od lat. Powrót do domu był dla Sherlocka jak kubeł z zimną wodą. Kiedy tylko otwierał drzwi, czuł tę obezwładniającą bezradność i poczucie winy. Cicho zdejmował buty i wchodził po schodach do swojego pokoju. W lepsze dni na tym się kończyło. W gorsze ojciec wracając do domu, pijany, trzaskał drzwiami i szukał broni. Sherlock zbiegał wtedy do niego, wyrywał mu pistolet, słuchał obelg pod swoim adresem, czekał aż smutek zastąpi gniew i patrzył jak człowiek, który wini go za samo istnienie, opada na kolana i pogrąża się w otchłani rozpaczy. 

Sherlock wracał wtedy do siebie, otwierał szafę i z dolnej półki wyjmował stary album ze zdjęciami. Szukał tego, na którym są wszyscy razem i gładził zdjęcie mamy palcem, starając się powstrzymać natłok wspomnień, który sprawiał mu fizyczny ból. 

\- - -

John wiedział, że Sherlock nie chce rozmawiać o swoim domu, więc nie pytał. Szanował wolę przyjaciela. Za każdym razem, gdy spotykali się rano Sherlock był jak puste naczynie. Patrzył się w jeden punkt, wyglądając jakby promienie światła były w stanie skrzywdzić jego kruchą powłokę. John miał ochotę wtedy nim potrząsnąć i kazać mu opowiedzieć co go tak krzywdzi, żeby mógł temu zapobiec. Ale nie robił tego. Wiedział, że pewnego dnia Sherlock sam to zrobi, więc czekał.  
Gdy czas mijał, Sherlock otwierał się przed Johnem, niczym kwiat skuszony promieniami słońca. Śmiał się, czasem nawet żartował. Sherlock sprawiał, że John żył. Był jak jego powietrze. Kiedy John to zrozumiał, zrozumiał również, że dzień w którym Sherlock go opuści, będzie jego ostatnim i musi ciężko pracować, by tak się nie stało. 

John nienawidził ich pożegnań. Wiedział, że ten roześmiany chłopak, w którym jest tak cholernie zakochany jutro znów będzie rozerwany na kawałki. Obawiał się, że przyjdzie dzień, w którym nie będzie potrafił złożyć go na nowo.


	2. Chapter 2

Sherlock niezmiernie się denerwował za każdym razem gdy John mówił komuś, że są parą. John pomyślał, że brunet nie chce, by inni wiedzieli, że są razem.  
Do tej pory wiedział, że dla Sherlocka nie liczyło się dla niego zdanie nikogo prócz Johna. 

Chodzili do tej samej szkoły. Pewnego dnia, John idąc korytarzem usłyszał dupków z klasy Sherlocka

\- Hej, świrze, załatwiłeś sobie obronę tego blondaska za laskę, czy odrabianie prac domowych? A może o to pierwsze sam poprosiłeś, co?

Typowe durne wyzwiska, typowych napakowanych bezmózgów. John zacisnął ręce w pięści i zamierzał ruszyć w kierunku grupki chłopaków, jednak nim zdążył postawić pierwszy krok usłyszał głos Sherlocka

\- Tak się składa, że ja i John jesteśmy parą. - powiedział spokojnie, pełnym dumy głosem.

Wraz z ostatnim słowem rozległ się ohydny rechot. 

W tym momencie John ruszył w stronę Sherlocka i pocałował go namiętnie na oczach pozostałych. Kiedy brak oddechu wymusił zakończenie pocałunku, John uśmiechnął się w stronę grupki chłopaków. 

\- Tak właściwie to o to pierwsze poprosiłem ja. 

Ukłonił się nisko, wziął za rękę Sherlocka, wspólnie się odwrócili i zaczęli iść w kierunku wyjścia ze szkoły, a następnie w stronę parku. W pewnym momencie Sherlock zaczął się śmiać, John kochał ten dźwięk. Żył dla niego.

Przy Johnie Sherlock przechodził całkowitą przemianę. Wystarczyło, że w tłumie dostrzegł jego spojrzenie, uśmiechał się. Najpierw powoli i niepewnie, ale kiedy John odwzajemniał uśmiech, radość rozlewała się na każdy atom ciała Sherlocka. Jego oczy traciły pustkę, zyskiwały blask tysiąca gwiazd, uśmiech na jego ustach stawał się najnaturalniejszą rzeczą na świecie. Nawet jego postawa była inna. Kiedy był wśród ludzi, których nie znał wyglądał jak nieobecna istota, zamknięta wewnątrz siebie, niedopuszczająca nikogo, niczego. 

\- Więc nie masz nic przeciwko, że wszyscy będą mówili, że chodzisz ze świrem – zapytał z krzywym uśmiechem. Pomimo wesołego tonu, John czuł z jakim bólem Sherlock wypowiadał każde słowo.

\- Sherlocku, mówiłem ci, żebyś tak o sobie nie mówił. - Wziął twarz Sherlocka w ręce i zaczął gładzić kciukiem jego policzek. - jesteś najnienormalniejszą osobą jaką znam, tak, to prawda, ale jesteś równocześnie najlepszym człowiekiem jakiego znam. A poza tym myślałem, że to ty nie chcesz, żeby inni wiedzieli, że jesteśmy parą.

Sherlock nagle posmutniał. 

\- My nie jesteśmy parą John – zaczął powoli – Jesteś ty i jestem ja. Para oznacza, że jest takich jak my wielu. Ale tak nie jest, wiesz, że tak nie jest. Bo my nie będziemy doprowadzać się do upadku z każdą kłótnią, nie będziemy próbować siebie zmieniać, bo ty i ja wiemy jacy jesteśmy, akceptujemy się. Ja kocham ciebie i ty kochasz mnie. Bycie parą oznacza stan, który może się skończyć, my się nigdy nie skończymy John, nie póki żyjemy. Prawda ?  
Utkwił spojrzenie w ziemi. Bał się podnieść wzrok i zobaczyć niezrozumienie. 

John zrozumiał jak głupi był i jak krucha istota siedzi przy nim. Uklęknął przed Sherlockiem.

\- Sherlock, spójrz na mnie. - powiedział. Kiedy Sherlock wykonał jego polecenie pragnął by jego uczucia były wypisane na jego twarzy, ponieważ nie znajdował słów, które byłyby w stanie wyrazić jak bardzo jest uzależniony od chłopaka siedzącego przed nim, tak by nie przerazić jego i siebie. 

Sherlock najwyraźniej zrozumiał, bo piękny uśmiech znów zakwitł na jego twarzy.

\---------------------------

 

Byli razem od roku pomyślał, John. Leżał w łóżku po ciężkim dniu w szkole. Spojrzał na zegarek. Była druga w nocy. Krople deszczu roztrzaskiwały się o szybę jego sypialni z głuchym łoskotem. Burza szalała za oknem. Zastanawiał się nad tym jak bardzo zmieniło się jego życie od czasu kiedy pojawił się w nim Sherlock, kiedy usłyszał dźwięk przypominający pukanie w szybę, pomyślał, że się przesłyszał, jednak dźwięk z każdą chwilą był coraz głośniejszy. Kiedy odgłosu pukania nie dało się już dłużej ignorować John zerwał się z łóżka. Jego sypialnia znajdowała się na pierwszym piętrze, a mimo to właśnie zza szyby wyglądał na niego stojący na balkonie Sherlock. John popędził, by otworzyć drzwi. Sherlock wszedł powoli nie odrywając wzroku od podłogi. Wyglądał jak zbity szczeniak. John wiedział, że krople na jego twarzy to nie sprawka deszczu. John nigdy nie widział, by Sherlock płakał. 

\- Cholera, Sherlock, co – John się zdążył dokończyć, bo Sherlock upadł na kolana i objął się ramionami. John był w szoku. Minęło kilka długich sekund zanim wyrwał się z odrętwienia, uklęknął przy Sherlocku i wziął go w ramiona, Brunet nie protestował. Zaczął mówić przerywanym głosem, jak dziecko niemogące złapać oddechu podczas płaczu.  
\- Była burza i nie wiedziałem co zrobić John, Wtedy też była, Pamiętam jak obserwowałem za oknem pioruny i mówiłem o nich, opowiadałem, ona była zachwycona John, kochała mnie tak jak ty. Ona mnie rozumiała John. Nie powinno tak być, nie powinno.

\- Spokojnie Sherlock, proszę uspokój się – John nie mógł powstrzymać łez spływających po jego policzkach, nie wiedział co się stało, ale nigdy nie widział Sherlocka takim.

Mijały minuty, a John wciąż szeptał Sherlockowi do ucha i kołysał się z nim, by go uspokoić. Po jakimś czasie oddech chłopaka stał się bardziej miarowy. 

\- Posłuchaj – powiedział cicho John odgarniając kosmyki włosów z czoła Sherlocka -teraz pójdziesz przebrać się w suche rzeczy, potem wrócisz położysz się obok mnie a ja przy tobie będę, dobrze ?

Sherlock skinął głową, Wstał i poszedł w kierunku łazienki. John też się podniósł, otworzył drzwi szafy i wyjął z nich zwykłą bluzkę i spodenki. Dał je Sherlockowi. 

 

Deszcz wciąż nacierał na okno z ogromną siłą. Za każdym razem, kiedy słychać było uderzenie błyskawicy, całe ciało Sherlocka napinało się.

Leżeli naprzeciwko siebie. John w uspokajającym geście zaczął pocierać ręką plecy Sherlocka. 

\- Jest coś o czym nigdy ci nie mówiłem. - zaczął Sherlock. Jego głos był bezosobowy. Wyrzucał z siebie kolejne słowa machinalnie, jakby opowiadał czyjąś historię. - Od zawsze byłem inny. Przyswajałem wiedzę z taką szybkością, że musiałem mieć prywatne nauczanie. Nie dbałem o to, nie zależało mi na zabawach, czy innych rzeczach, którymi zajmuje się każde dziecko. Wbrew pozorom nie byłem samotny. Moja mama kochała mnie prawdziwą bezinteresowną matczyną miłością, a ja odwzajemniałem to uczucie. Kiedy inni sprawiali mi przykrość zawsze brała mnie na kolana i opowiadała jak kiedyś zostanę kimkolwiek będę chciał. Obiecała, że spotkam kiedyś osobę, która mnie zrozumie i będzie kochać tak jak ona. Oh John, uwielbiałbyś ją, a ona ciebie. - John starł kciukiem łzę spływającą z policzka Sherlocka. 

\- Jestem tego pewien – powiedział cicho.

\- Ja … - kontynuował Sherlock – Ja miałem brata John. On też się mną opiekował. Miał na imię Mycroft. Był inteligentniejszy ode mnie, znacznie. - jego głos znów się zachwiał – byliśmy całkiem szczęśliwą rodziną. Mój ojciec często znikał z domu, a czasem kiedy wracał kłócił się z mamą. Byłem zbyt młody, by cokolwiek rozumieć dlatego w takich momentach Mycroft brał mnie zawsze na ręce i opowiadał mi różne historie. Wiedziałem, że były zmyślone, ale tak bardzo pragnąłem oderwać myśli od krzyków. 

John widział przed sobą nie siedemnastoletniego chłopaka, ale siedmioletnie dziecko, które zostało brutalnie potraktowane przez świat. Chciałby być przy nim od początku. Tłumaczyć za każdym razem, że jest niesamowity, nie pozwolić mu być sam choćby przez minutę. 

\- Pewnego dnia byliśmy tylko we trójkę, ja, Mycroft i mama. Opowiadała nam o swojej przeszłości, o tym jaka była nasza babcia, uwielbialiśmy słuchać tych historii. Było już ciemno. Zaczął padać deszcz i rozpętała się okropna burza. Usłyszeliśmy samochód wjeżdżający na podjazd, mama podbiegła do okna. Po jej wyrazie twarzy wiedziałem, że coś jest nie tak. Nie chciała nas przestraszyć, ale była przerażona. Powiedziała Mycroftowi, żeby zabrał mnie na tyły domu, tam mieliśmy wsiąść do samochodu. Mama wybiegła zaraz za nami. Usłyszeliśmy dźwięk wyważanych drzwi przekleństwa ojca. Wsiedliśmy do samochodu, mama zamknęła za nami drzwi, usiadła za kierownicą i ruszyła przed siebie. Jechała bardzo szybko, co chwilę oglądając się za siebie. Zaczęła opowiadać nam, że jedziemy do lepszego miejsca, że ma tam przyjaciółkę, która będzie nami się opiekować, kiedy ona będzie chodzić do pracy, że wszystko będzie dobrze i będziemy się trzymać razem. Odwróciła się w naszą stronę i uśmiechnęła się uspokajająco. W tym momencie zza zakrętu wyjechała ciężarówka. 

John nie zdawał sobie sprawy, że wstrzymuje powietrze.

\- Straciłem przytomność, obudziłem się dopiero w szpitalu. Nikt nie chciał powiedzieć mi co się stało, ale ja już wiedziałem, że zostałem sam. Potem wszystko potoczyło się bardzo szybko. Nikt nie wiedział co działo się w domu i czemu o tej porze byliśmy w drodze, a ja nie mówiłem. Zamilkłem na trzy lata. Przydzielono mnie pod opiekę ojca, a ja byłem zbyt otępiały, by się sprzeciwiać. Zaczął pić jeszcze bardziej. Wysłano mnie do zwykłej szkoły, na początku tolerowano moje wyobcowanie, ale potem zaczęły się pogadanki z pedagogiem. W końcu każdy ze mnie zrezygnował, uznano, że to wina wypadku. Ja wiedziałem, że było inaczej.

Sherlock w jednym momencie się rozpadł. Zaczął szlochać jak dziecko. John przytulił go mocno.

\- Posłuchaj Sherlocku. To nie twoja wina. Wiem, że twoja mama i twój brat byliby dumni z tego jakim mądrym i dobrym człowiekiem jesteś, bo nim jesteś. Obiecuję, że cię z tego wyciągnę. Zarobię trochę pieniędzy i dołożę do tych, które już mam, sprzedam kilka rzeczy i zabiorę cię stąd. Uciekniemy stąd. 

Sherlock słuchał tych słów jak historię o lepszym życiu, o którym opowiadała mu mama. Wierzył w nią, bo nie pozsotało mu nic innego. Wiedział, że John jest jego jedynym ratunkiem. Ufał mu.

John poprzysiągł sobie, że już zawsze będzie przy Sherlocku. Wiedział, że za każdym razem kiedy Sherlock rozpada się na kawałki gubi jakąś część siebie. John obawiał się, że kiedyś nie będzie w stanie połączyć ich w całość. Ale póki ta piękna istota oddychała była przy nim, miał nadzieję. Musiał działać.


End file.
